fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding our Destiny/Issue 1
Issue 1 ---- ''Next: Issue 2'' ---- ''Published: December 16th, 2015'' ---- Joseph ---- I woke up one morning, feeling almost as bad as I smelled. The first thing I thought was ‘where the hell am I?’ That was until I realized I was home. I usually stayed in other people’s places after I lost my job, but not that time. I got up off my bed to see my dog sitting where I was. She waged her tall happily. I walked over and gave her a pet on her head. “Who’s a good girl?” I said to Molly, my dog. I walked over to my computer chair and grabbed my jacket off the back, it was really cold in the house today. I entered the bathroom to take a piss, I noticed my reflection in the glass. “Great, now I smell, feel and look like shit.” I muttered to myself. I ran a weak hand through my filthy, black hair, brushing it to the side. It flopped back over my face, great. I pissed and pulled on a pair of jeans from a couple days ago, ready for the day. I walked across the small, empty house and clicked on the TV. News is on. Nothing good. “New sickness vaccination causing death in the majority of citations taking it.” The reporter said. “Even worse, the victims come back, uncontrollably and unable to communicate. If you see a person like this, they may be very deadly. Beware bec-” I snapped the TV off. “All the TV ever shows is bullshit.” I thought. I sighed and got myself off the couch. I walked outside because for some reason, the state still gave me newspaper, or whoever gives the newspaper to us. I walk onto my deck to find it sitting there, on my porch. I look at it and pick it up. Basically, it said the exact same thing the TV said, total bullshit. Kinda reminded me of those alleged gains of mental disabilities from shots. I glanced up to see a boy sprinting down the street, scared look in his eyes. I recognized him as Travis, a thirteen boy who’s probably up to no good, again. I laugh at the thought of what he may have done. Just then, I realized how hungry I was. Shit. I never had anything to eat and I try to conserve food. I walked into the kitchen to see what I have. Cereal and no milk. Whoop-de-fucking-do. I grabbed the box and practically devoured all of it. I needed something to wash it down with. Time for my good ol’ friend, Jack. Jack Daniels. After my delightful breakfast, I thought of calling my brother, Rickey to go drinking, but he actually has a job. He use to be fun. I sighed and walked out the front door. The sunlight blinded me as I walked down the street. “Mr. Dale!” A voice called, forcing me to jump a little. I turned around to see Travis sitting there, his eyes burned me for some reason, probably because I despise children. “What?” I asked annoyed. “Mr. Dale, you gotta help.” “Call me Joseph, I’m not your fucking teacher.” “Joseph, you gotta help!” “Do I look like a fucking teacher to you?” I felt my control slipping away from me, this boy really gets under my skin. “It’s Steve, I just saw him.” Travis lowered his voice to a whisper. “Get bitten by someone, I think they were crazy.” “So you see a crazy person do something crazy and you talk to ME?” “Please help me, Mr. D- Sorry, Joseph.” I sighed, placing my forehead into my palm. “Show me. Maybe I can scare him. Do you find me scary.” I joked. Travis’ eyes widened, he turned a pale shade of white then blushed and turned red. “Well, do you?” “No, sir.” “Well, it’s not gonna work if I’m not scary.” Travis looked scared enough. That was a stupid joke witch wasted both of ours’ time. I thought maybe if I annoyed him he’d leave me alone. “Where did you see this happen?” I asked the scared child. “At- at Steve’s house.” After we arrived at Steve’s property, a horrific odor filled my nose, I coughed it was so bad. “Did he shit on him as well?” I asked, lifting my shirt over my nose. “What?” Travis asked, popping back to reality. “Steve!” I called, entering the backyard of his house. “STEVE!” A hear a moan, probably belonging to Steve. I casually walk in the direction of the moan, probably a prank Travis and Steve pulled, seeing how Steve is quite young. We finally come across Steve, his body covered with some dollar store fake blood. “Ha ha.” I said. I reached down to feel the blood for myself. It was really warm, odd. “Wow.” I said. “Really good prank. You really have nothing better to do than-” Something caught my attention. A giant chunk taken out of Steve’s leg, the blood was splattering up his whole body. I look more and see a body, head beaten with a stick. Steve moans. “Please… Joseph help…” ---- Duke ---- We ran through the woods. What’s happening? A herd of insane people just started chasing us. My friend, Ross stopped to catch his breath. “C’mon, mate, we can’t stop.” I warned. “These fuckers want BLOOD. You saw what they did to that guy.” “Dad, we need to go!” Ross’ daughter, Denise pleaded. “Gimme a minute,” Ross said. I grunted, my Australian accent is so strong, you could hear it in my grunt. Ross got back up on his feet and began to run down the path, or was it a path? I honestly don’t know, the trees weren’t that thick. The men come back, five of them. We had just witnessed them begin to kill a man who was in the town with us. Before we could see the rest, we got the fuck out of there. We seemed like little twits that can’t put up a fight, well we WERE little twits that couldn’t put up a fight. The most threatening looking one of us was the fifteen year old girl. I grabbed a medium-sized branch from a tree on the left and tugged. I’m a fairly strong man, and even this was hard. Despite the strength of the branch, I got it off. “Go!” I yell, aiming the sharper part of the branch at them. The men continue to walk towards us. I lift the stick higher and try to make my voice menacing. “Get the fuck away! I will kill you if you don't.” Ross and Denise stopped and looked at me. They probably thought I was insane. The herd started to growl, were they mocking me? I lift the stick and hit one in the leg. It fell down and got up again. I hit another in the head, he fell over and got up again. What is wrong with these people? I realized they’re not letting me out alive so I stabbed one through the head with the stick, bits of brain at the end. Denice groaned as I stabbed another through the chest. He looked me in the eyes, his were white, and continued to groan. “Fuck!” I exclaimed. I pulled the branch out of his chest, nothing happened, I stabbed him through the head, he died. I think I’m getting the hang of this, head. I stabbed one more, than another. I pulled at the stick but nothing happened. “What?” I think aloud. The fucking thing is stuck. I tugged with all my might but still, nothing. The fifth one makes his way towards me. What do I do? What will he do? I used the stick to sort of hurl the man I already have impaled at the one approaching, it took a lot of effort but he fell at once. I huffed, the fifth one groaned from under the other. I walked over and stomped on it’s head several times, he died as the others did. I felt light headed. Blood covered me, not mine, but still there. I fall to the ground. “What the fuck just happened?” Ross asked. “You okay, man?” I placed my hands on my face. “Yea, I think.” After about a minute of lying there, I heard something familiar, yet terrifying. The sound of those fucking groans. I jumped to my feet and ran, along with Ross and Denise. “What are those things?” I asked Ross. “They look dead.” He answered, facing me. I slow a little. “You mean like dead? But they’re alive.” “I know.” Ross sighed. “I don’t get it either.” We picked up the pace and bolted until we saw a lighting coming from between the trees. “Yes.” Denice exclaimed tired. We had been running for about 10 minutes before we saw the clearing. This is our hope. I stepped out from the trees, Ross behind me carrying Denice. What we saw was a remote house. Forest surrounding it. It was fairly big and looked like a farm house. There was a garden, too. There was a large clearing around the house with almost freshly cut grass. “Wow, Duke, this is-” Ross started, but was cut off by a voice. “Stop! Don’t take one more step!” A shorter man with short blond hair in probably his early 40’s stepped out from behind a patch of garden trees, standing on a deck. “Listen, mate, we don’t want trouble.” I called. Just then I noticed a hunting rifle in his hands. I threw a stick I picked up along the way across the small section of his yard we were in and put my hand one Ross’ shoulder. “Get down, mate.” I whispered. The three of us dropped onto the ground, ready for what’s to come next. Credits *Joseph *Travis *Steve *Duke *Ross *Denice *Unnamed Man Deaths *None Category:Finding our Destiny Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan